Legends of their Own
by lifelessMage
Summary: Puttimon didn't know her own family, neither did any of her friends. They were all brought up at the tree of beginning and were told the stories of the Legendary Warriors. And then, it all began.
1. Puttimon's beginning

The ten warriors, Lopmon, Salamon and Patamon watched –along with Bokomon and Neemon- as the human children disappeared and the portal closed. Sighing in annoyance the thirteen turned around to summarize the damage while Bokomon obsessed over writing down all the recent events; Neemon watching him write. The world behind them was blank, black; a complete amount of nothingness. Shaking her head in annoyance, Salamon opened her mouth and spoke.

A little white blob hopped through… where ever she was. It didn't matter though, the flowers were pretty~! And this was fun, she giggled, rolling around in the yellow dust that came from the pretty flowers, giggling as her already gold wings turned slightly yellowish from the dust. She bounced around, watching other blobs bouncing around.

'_Digimon.'_

She blinked, and tilted her head to the side, wondering where that thought came from, before shrugging it off. She grinned and bounced up to another blob, a yellow one this time.

"Hi! What's you name?" She grinned excitedly as the blob with a tail turned around to face her, grinning happily too.

"Hi! I'm Nyaromon! Who are you?"

'_Puttimon'_

There was that voice again… who was it? She grinned at Nyaromon and spoke up.

"I'm Puttimon! Nice to meet you! Wanna play?" Nyaromon nodded happily and bounced off, tagging her with her tail.

"Tag! You're it!" Puttimon grinned and bounced right after her.

"-and that, my children, is how the legendary warriors saved the world once again." Puttimon cheered, along with the rest of the class, as Togemon finished her story about the legendary warriors. Nyaromon, her best friend, bounced up and down.

"Togemon-sensei! What happened to the humans after that? And Patamon, Lopmon, Salamon, Bokomon and Neemon?"

"Very good question, Nyaromon!" Praised Togemon "The humans returned home, but in doing so, the three, young celestial digimon used up too much data when helping the legendary warriors and returned to eggs once again, so they could be anywhere. You never know, any of you could be a celestial digimon! As for Bokomon and Neemon, they returned home and Bokomon is still writing his whole book on their journey and- oh my! Look at the time! Recess time!" And all of them bounded outside, going out to play a game of soccer. Puttimon hung back with Nyaromon, before turning to her.

"You know, I want to be a Celestial Digimon! That is my aim!" Nyaromon exclaimed joyfully and Puttimon grinned at her, nodding happily.

"Ok! I'll be there supporting you the whole way!"

"Promise?" Nyaromon held out her tail and Puttimon held the horn on the top of her head to have the tail rap around it.

"Promise!"

Puttimon sat, alone, at the back of the classroom. Nyaromon was sick today, and couldn't come to class, so she was all alone. Neither she nor Nyaromon had bothered to make more friends then each other as they had always been with each other, and now… she was just there, alone, while others went outside and played. Suddenly she blinked and looked up as two different coloured blobs, one green and one brownish pink, approached her. Her lonely eyes stared up at them and they grinned down at her and tilted their heads together in sync.

"Hiya!"

"Your Puttimon, right?" She blinked up at them, tilting her head to the side. Were they in her class?

'_You can trust them, especially the brown one.'_ There was the voice again… she hadn't heard from her recently. But the times that she had spoken she had been right, soo…

"Hi, yes, I am. Who are you?" The green one grinned happily as the brown one jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm Kokomon and this is my twin sister, Gummymon!" The brown one exclaimed and Gummymon nodded gently.

"Yup. We came to ask you if you would like to play with us."

"Yup! We saw that Nyaromon wasn't here today and noticed that you were alone the entire time and wanted to play with you!" Kokomon exclaimed excitedly, causing Puttimon to grin happily, Kokomon seemed so HAPPY! It was astonishing yet also very contagious. They all bounced off in a group out the door and into the cover of some trees. There, waiting in the shade, was Nyaromon. Puttimon grinned happily and bounced over, thanking Gummymon and Kokomon, as they all played in the shade.

There was a new student in the class today, Puttimon noted as she bounced outside again, he seemed sort of lonely, but she shrugged it off as she went to join Nyaromon, Kokomon and Gummymon in the shade. Ever since that day that Nyaromon had been too sick to attend school they had all formed a little group together and always hung out in this area. Sometimes they would meet after school and explore the area, and had run into trouble more then once, but would always return alive and healthy… somehow. Or, at least, it was somehow. Puttimon often had the voice to thank for the close shaves, it always seemed to know what to do and when to do what, and life had never been more precious to them all in times like that. She blinked and then tilted her head a little as she noticed the new kid playing with her group. He was also white, except he had four legs and two long, flailing ears that dragged behind him.

'_Tokomon.'_ Puttimon shrugged the voices hissy tone off, and bounced the rest of the way over, minus a grin. Nyaromon, Gummymon and Tokomon were engrossed in a game of tag when she arrived and just sat there at the edge of the group, watching.

"Hi Puttimon!" exclaimed Kokomon, happily jumping over from where he was watching the game. "Your later then usual! We were discussing exploring a bit more after school, you know, showing Tokomon the area? Oh! That's Right! You don't know Tokomon! See the one playing over there? Ya? That's Tokomon! He's really nice!" Puttimon smiled slightly, Kokomon was always so happy, that was a positive thing about him. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok! That would be fun!"

Three months had passed since Tokomon had joined and had been hanging out with them all, even after they had all learnt how to digivolve. Now Tokomon and Nyaromon would always been chatting about some subject or another and the twins would be playing some sort of active game, often dragging Puttimon in as well, as she would sit down by herself in a corner of the clearing. Puttimon always appreciated the fact that they included her, since it seemed that Nyaromon had forgotten her for Tokomon. Today was no different, it was the end of school and they were all hanging out at the clearing when Tokomon spoke up.

"Hey, guys, I heard that you went exploring around the area before I came, can we still go exploring?" Nyaromon and Kokomon nodded viciously, while Gummymon and Puttimon just grinned happily. Sure, Puttimon didn't particularly like Tokomon, but that didn't matter, exploring time! Soon five blobs were bouncing through the forest, awing at all the different and colorful plants. Puttimon always enjoyed looking around the land, it meant discovering something new by hand, instead of sitting in a classroom. But that was all about to change, with this one trip. A large roar echoed around the area and all five blobs pressed closer together for protection. Suddenly several trees crashed to the ground, including the one directly in front of the group.

Screams left the mouths of all the in-training digimon, watching as the tree toppled down, heading towards the front of the group; Kokomon and Gummymon. Acting quickly and recklessly, Gummymon jumped and shoved her frozen brother out of the way, effectively trapping herself under the tree.

"GUMMYMON!" Eyes wide, Tokomon dashed forward to Kokomon and Gummymon, Tokomon and Nyaromon hanging back.

"We have to digivolve and try and help her." Tokomon was panicking on the inside, but deciding to try to be calm for Kokomon, who was nodding in agreement.

"You've got it." Streams of data rapped themselves around the two digimon.

"Kokomon digivolve to Lopmon!"

"Puttimon digivolve to Cupimon!" In Kokomon's place stood a creature that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a terrier, it was brown with big ends to its paws, ears, around its neck and stripes on its ears too. In Puttimon's place was a white creature with a white horn. She flapped her golden wings, blinking her golden eyes down at her pink claws, before turning around to glare at the other two.

"Come on! Digivolve and help!" Nodding, the two let data rap around themselves as well.

"Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon!"

"Tokommon digivole to Patamon!" After the data had disappeared, Nyaromon was no longer a cat, instead being a puppy sort of thing, cream coloured with some sort of gold while Tokomon was still a guinea pig, just a dark cream colour and white belly, wings on the side of his body and no longer having any ears.

Running up to the tree where the other three were, Salamon and Patamon positioned themselves on one side, Cupimon and Lopmon on the other side, Cupimon counting down.

"Ok, on the count of three lift, cupi. One, two, three."

"LIFT!" Just as they had all lifted the tree and Gummymon was about to excape a foot came crushing down, and all the rookie digimon watched as Gummymons data appeared around her before zooming up and disappearing into a mouth ringed with sharp teeth.

"I'm sorry… brother…" Lopmon watched in terror as his sister blacked before disappearing, staring at that one spot even after she was gone. No… she couldn't be dead… just couldn't. While Lopmon continued his staring contest with the ground, the others were in a spot of trouble.

"Left, right, left, right, left, ri- oooooooh, that's a pretty light in the sky, cupi!"

"Cupimon, hush, we have to stop this guy!"

"But Salamon~, cupi! I don't like fighting, and it really is a pretty light, cupi! Look!"

"I'm looking but I don't- oooh!"

"Salamon! Cupimon! What are you staring a- oooh, pretty light!" The attacking Tyrannomon snarled angry down at his distracted opponants.

"Pathetic! You should never take your eyes off the enemy!"

"Lop Punch!" Out of nowhere a blazing punch came flying out of the air and hit Tyrannomon directly on the cheek with enough force to push his entire head to the side. Turning back around he glared down at the little brown digimon standing there, glaring up at him.

"You killed my sister." Blue eyes watched evilly as the little white creature approached the brown one.

"Uh… Lopmon, looky, the lights going to hit-" And then it happened. As Lopmon watched, Tyrannomon was hit by a bright, shinning light which also ate his data, causing him to blacken and disappear, much like Gummymon had before him. As he disappeared, the light moved and hit the four remaining digimon and soon enough they too disappeared. However, no data was in sight.

"We must rebuild the digital world."

"But Salamon, how? Lucemon betrayed us twice and in doing so deleted the whole world. There's only one way to get it back."

"Patamon, you can't possibly be suggesting-"

"Yes, Lopmon, to revive the digital world we must leave it in someone else's hands."

"How about our old friend G-"

**Ok, peps, new Digimon story, wadda ya think?**


	2. The human world

Puttimon blinked the sleep out of her eyes, yawning and stretching her wings before looking around. Large, shiny blocks surrounded her and slightly smaller, but still large shiny, coloured blocks racing around on the black ground. Where… was she? This didn't look like any place she had heard of from Togemon. A groan from next to her caused her to jumped and look to the side, only to see Nyaromon rubbing her eyes with her tail.

"Puttimon? What time is it? Do we have to go to school to- Where are we?" Shrugging, Puttimon took a look at the scenery behind her. A black area that had red cubes all stacked up as a wall and a couple of wooden crates here and there, along with one giant, green, lidded box like thing with strange, large shapes on it, looking almost like words… hm, it was all so different here. A nudge from Nyaromon reminded her of the question.

"Oh… I'm actually not sure, Nyaromon, do you remember Togemon mentioning something like this in her stories?"

"Hm… nope… so whadda we do now?"

"Dunno… lets go ask someone! I don't like this dark area…" Nodding in agreement, Nyaromon took one glance around the black area before hopping out into the light, Puttimon hopping after her, as they approached random, tall, pinkish creatures, asking them all questions.

Kokomon was not happy. No, not happy at all. He had been hit by a bright light that attempted to blind him –after watching his brothers death-, had been taken to a weird, new world and was now stuck with the guy who had lead them all too his brothers death. Oh no, Kokomon was _not_ a happy digimon. Tokomon wasn't feeling all that much better, also convinced that it was _his_ fault that Gummymon had died. After all, he had been the one who had conviced them to go exploring which had lead to- hang on…

"Uh… Kokomon?" Getting no response, he tried again. "Kokomon? Kokomon? Look, Kokomon, I know your angry at me but just listen. We are in a weird place and need to find a place to rest. So we need to digivolve and then look around for other digimon. Those creatures on the pathes don't look like any digimon I know." Kokomon hated to admit it but Tokomon was right, they had no idea where they were and digivolveing would allow themselves to be able to defend themselves on a single thought. Nodding, the data appeared –once again- and wrapped itself around the pair.

"Kokomon digivolve to Lopmon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"What the-?"

"Hello? Do you know where we are? What digimon are you? Why are you staring at me like that?" Pouting, Nyaromon bounced back to where she agreed to meet Puttimon again. Looking around, she spotted aforementioned friend bouncing over to where she was sitting, eyes filled with tears. Startled, Nyaromon bounced forward to meet Puttimon half way.

"Puttimon! Puttimon! What's wrong?"

"I- I spoke to a- a small pink b- being and… and i- it started s- screaming at me!" she sobbed out, before collapsing onto the ground crying even harder. Nyaromon watched as her friend cried and –not knowing what to do- cried as well.

Lopmon stared in astonishment at the thing that was on his wrist. What was it? It looked like… a band with a screen on it and –at least on Lopmon's one- the screen was blank and black. What was it? He certainly didn't remember owning one before or ever having one before… and he hadn't received a gift from anyone lately… so what was it? Giving up, he ignored it for now, it wasn't important right now and it hadn't don't anything bad yet. There was no need to panic about this, right now they needed to concentrate on getting home. Looking away from the thing on his wrist, he looked over at Patamon, noticing he had the same thing, but not saying anything about it, just the time.

"Meet back here in half an hour, we'll go separate ways and search, ok?"

"Ok!" And with that Lopmon walked off, looking around the park. So far there had only been tall, pink ones around and they all looked like each other with different furs on top, so obviously –according to assumption- they wouldn't be used to himself or his friends. So he would stick to the shadows and see what he could find.

Puttimon and Nyaromon were still crying, loud enough that they didn't hear the voices that spoke from near by.

"Hey, Takuya-nii-san, can you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like someones in trouble, come on." Hurried footsteps brought Puttimon and Nyaromon back down to earth and their eyes widened. Thinking quickly they both bounced behind the green box and peered out from behind it, eyes wide and shiny. Two boys ran into the alley way, one had a giant, orange cap that looked like a bouncy blob and the other had shiny goggles on his head and both were looking around the area wildly.

"I swear the sound came from this area…" muttered the one with the goggles and the other nodded, making his hat bounce up and down. Unable to resist the temptation, Puttimon bounced out and onto the hat, jumping up and down and flapping her wings half the time.

"Wheeeee!"

"Ah! A digimon!" Exclaimed the hat guy, both of them looking startled. Noticing that they didn't scream or look too startled, other then the fact that they were there, Nyaromon hopped out from behind the green box and up to the feet of the goggle guy.

"Do _you_ know where we are?"

"Him? Why him?"

"Lopmon, you don't understand, we can trust him."

"Why, Patamon, he never helped Willis, Terriermon and myelf! Why now?"

"But-"

"But WHAT Gatomon?"

"You guys never gave him a chance, you guys were premature and never needed help."

"Fine, it's our only option anyway. Call on Gennai."

**Can you guys please review? I like knowing what people think I need to work and what I'm doing well… ^-^**


End file.
